The Reason
by xStart.a.RIOTx
Summary: One-Shot! Based on the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Drew finally admits who the roses are really for and why he messes with her all the time. Read and Review! No flaming couples.


Based on the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

I think it's sort of corny…oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to :(

* * *

_'I can't believe I actually won it,'_ May thought with great pride in herself. She smiled and observed the contest ribbon she'd won that day, and then looked off to the sunset.

It was her fourth contest win.

Before this contest win, May had been losing confidence in herself. In the few contests she entered before this one, she didn't even make it past the appeal round. It almost put her in a depression until she got some support and motivation from Dawn, Ash, Brock, her parents, and Max.

"Hey May," a familiar cocky voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.

May turned around and met the emerald green eyes of a green haired boy. She rolled her eyes once she realized it was Drew.

And she really didn't want to talk to Drew right now.

During those times May was losing her confidence, Drew had teased her when she didn't make it past the appeal rounds…and that was one of the reasons she almost lost faith in herself. He made her feel useless during those times. He'd made her feel like she was worthless, and had no talent at all in coordinating.

_'He's probably just going to taunt me again…'_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want, Drew?" she snapped at him.

He smirked and flicked his hair. "Here," he threw a thornless red rose to her.

Subconsciously, May caught the rose. She examined it, then smirked and looked at Drew. "I guess this is for Beautifly, right?"

Drew shrugged. "Something like that."

"Why don't you ever tell me what that _something_ is?" May asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You don't need to know," he replied. "Just be glad that you finally won a contest after all those contest failures you had."

May gripped the rose in her fist. "I didn't lose that much!"

Drew smirked, and took this as an opportunity to taunt her. "Yeah, five times isn't a lot," he sarcastically said.

May glared at him, gripping the rose even harder. "Well, I didn't make it past the appeal rounds mostly because of you! All those contest failures I had happened because of you!"

Drew's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked her, his cocky smirk wiped off his face, replaced with a small frown. "What did I do?" he asked her in a soft, serious tone.

May turned away and crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you? You wouldn't even care," she muttered.

She started to walk away, she couldn't take being taunted by that chartreuse haired boy anymore. "And Beautifly doesn't need your stupid rose…" she added, despise hinted in her voice, and threw the red rose over her shoulder.

Drew was frozen in shock and just stood there, still confused about what just happened. Minutes of endless silence passed by as the green-haired boy became deep in thought, and as guilt consumed him as well.

He was the reason she'd lost in the preliminary rounds? He was the reason why she had almost gotten into a depression? He was the reason as to why she was losing faith in herself?

__

I'm not a perfect person  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you

  
Why was he the reason? Was it because he taunted her when she was becoming depressed? Was that why she became so devastated at those times when she failed to make it past the first round?

He felt so retarded. He never knew that it was his fault and his fault _only_. He never knew that he was the reason why she was gradually becoming depressed. Drew bowed his head in shame, and mentally slapped himself.

"Why am I so stupid?" he yelled at himself. "I always say the wrong things to her, I always have to make her feel so ashamed of herself, I always have to put her down...it's all my fault."

So he had to apologize.

He took Masquerain's pokeball out, and called it out. "Masquerain, can you look around for May?" he asked it.

Masquerain cheered in reply as if saying it will look for the brunette and started its search for May. Drew watched it flutter away to search for the girl he loved, and then turned away and looked down at the crushed rose May threw over minutes ago. He sighed and picked it up.

"Maybe it's about time I tell her who the roses are _really_ for…" he mumbled to himself.

"Masquerain!" a chirpy voice called out. Drew turned around to see the flying Pokemon calling out to him. It looked like it found May.

"Alright Masquerain, show me where she is," Drew told it. As he followed the flying Pokemon that was leading him to the brunette, he found a vase full of thornless pink roses. He grabbed one to replace the one May crushed.

* * *

May stood on a shining silver bridge over a magnificent, flowing blue river. The bridge was in the center of the city, and it looked off to the sunset and the sunset. The sky was a mixture of pinks, oranges, and reds, and was perfect for a romantic atmosphere.

The brunette held a bouquet of red roses.

And that bouquet was all the red roses Drew had given to her…well, to Beautifly.

She never knew why she'd kept them if they truly weren't for her. Perhaps deep inside, she thought they were special…special _to her_. But that didn't matter now.

He didn't care for her, he never cared for her. At a time, she actually believed he really _did_ care for her...but he never did...he never did.

Why was she a fool to actually think that he cared?

Tears started to form in her sapphire blue eyes. "Who needs him?" she breathed out as she started to throw each rose in the river, one by one. "He's just a cocky, selfless, mean, arrogant, obnoxious jerk who cares more about his looks than-"

She quickly realized what she was about to say, and then looked down at the last red rose in her hand. She sighed and a tear streamed down her cheek. "...Than me," she choked out, holding the red rose to her heart.

"May!" a familiar voice called out, interrupting her rose-throwing session.

She turned to her left, still teary eyed, only to see Drew and his Masquerain behind him, the green-haired jerk whom she thought that never cared about her.

_'What's he doing here?'_ she wondered as she watched him return Masquerain to its pokeball.

"Drew…" the brunette started.

"Hey," Drew greeted, though worry was hinted in his voice.

_'Is he worried about…me?'_

May just stared at him, confused as to why he came to her.

Drew walked up to her, and then held out a rose to her, only this time, it wasn't red…it was _pink_.

_Light pink roses can also be an expression of sympathy,_ a florist had once told her.

_'Was he here to…apologize?'_

"I'm sorry," he apologized, seriousness in his voice. He looked at her with sad, guilty green eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything, everything that I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry, so sorry."

__

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears

  
May looked at him, still taking in the words he had said. Was he truly sorry for taunting her when she was depressed? Did he really mean it?

And then, she looked into his emerald green eyes. Once she did, she _knew_ that he was speaking the truth.

_'He really means it…he really does care,'_ May thought to herself, shocked, and taking in the facts. _'He really is sorry.'_

"May?" Drew breathed out, interrupting her thoughts.

The auburn haired girl looked at him, then ran up to him and hugged him. At once, she started to cry and sob on his shoulder. She cried her heart out, she wanted to let everything out, it was just too much. Drew was shocked at first, not expecting her to do that…but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back to comfort her. He hated to see her sad and depressed like this.

"I'm so sorry, Drew," May breathed out through her sobs, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_You're_ sorry? Why are _you_ sorry?" Drew asked, surprised at her words.

May smelled Drew, his scent was the wonderful scent of roses and flowers, and it calmed her down. "You never knew that I was depressed when you taunted me," she told him. "You never knew…it wasn't your fault."

The chartreuse haired boy pulled away from her and put his hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes. "It's not your fault, it's mine," he reassured her. "I should've known not to mess with you at that time."

May sniffled. "So, you're sorry?"

Drew beamed a genuine smile, a real smile this time, and wiped away her tears with his finger. "Yes…I am," he replied, and held out the light pink rose he was holding. "Here."

May smiled, and took the light pink rose from his hand. "For Beautifly?"

He shook his head. "No…for you," he replied. "All the roses I've given you were for you, you and _only_ you."

She blushed and smiled an appreciated smile.

"And you know why I teased you all those times?"

May shook her head in reply, staying silent.

He smiled. "It's because I didn't want you to see what I really felt."

She flushed again, and then smiled at him. Then she handed him the red rose in her hand.

_Red roses are used to say you love someone,_ the same florist had also told her once before.

"For you, Drew," she beamed.

This time, Drew blushed. "Why?"

May timidly looked down to the ground and took a deep breath. Then, she finally said, "Because…I think I'm in love with you."

Drew stared at the brunette, wide eyed, still taking in the words she had said.

When he finally realized what she had said, he smiled and lifted her chin up. "I love you too," he breathed out.

Then he did something she never would have expected.

Drew gently pressed his lips on hers and kissed her. May's blue eyes widened in shock, thinking that it really wasn't happening…but then she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

__

I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

  
Both of them felt like they were in a dream, in a fantasy…but all that was happening was real.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other's.

"I promise, I won't hurt you anymore," Drew told May.

__

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do

  
May smiled, happy with his words.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a click and a flash of light. They turned their heads and saw a bunch of paparazzi flashing pictures of them. A crowd of people were rooting and cheering for them…and a group of jealous, heartbroken fan girls were crying, and angered as well.

"Top Pokemon Coordinators Drew and May are finally now a couple!" a reporter announced.

Solidad and Harley ran up to them, smiling at the new couple. "Way to go, Drew!" Solidad cheered as she came to them, giving Drew a thumbs up. Drew laughed nervously, still embracing May, and responded back with a thumbs up as well.

"I knew this was coming, it was so obvious that you two liked each other," Harley admitted to them. Drew and May blushed, and laughed nervously once again. "Anyway, congratulations honey! You finally got the girl you wanted!" he congratulated, patting Drew's back.

In the background, a bunch of fangirls were getting depressed and weepy because the hot Pokemon coordinator that they've become obssessed with was no longer single. "Why couldn't he have kissed me instead?" a heartbroken fan girl cried out.

"No, he should've kissed me!" another fan girl said.

"Oh, and me too!" another one added.

"Will you just shut up!" the boyfriend of that fan girl screamed.

"Give her another kiss!" a random guy yelled.

May smiled a weak smile. "Will we ever get any privacy?"

Drew smirked. "We'll find a way," he replied, and then kissed her once again.

__

And the reason is you…

  


* * *

  
Review! :)

No flaming couples!


End file.
